1. Field
The described aspects relate to communications, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods of creating and utilizing a context.
2. Background
The technological capabilities of wireless communications devices, also referred to as access terminals, are ever increasing. As a result, their operation can be complicated.
Thus, there is a desire for improved apparatus and methods of communication.